Life Unexpected
by Mrs.LeoValdez15
Summary: Two people. Completely different lives. Annabeth was that dorky girl nobody noticed; except for maybe him. Percy was that guy everyone loved, or knew. One thing they have in common; a dark past twisted together in a way unimagined. *VIRIA'S Cover Art ;)
1. Prologue

**Wassup people of the Percy Jackson fandom! Let me just say that although BoO has come out, don't let that change what we have right now. Despite**

**whoever dies, they are still alive in my mind. Although from reading TFIOS and hearing what Peter Van Houten had to say, I know that they will**

**cease to exist the moment the book ends. But that's the thing with us fans: We aren't so easily convinced. So with that, I give you a story you've**

**probably read thousands of times before, but maybe this will be different. READ ON TO FIND OUT.**

* * *

><p><em>What is love? You may find yourself questioning this from time to time.. I know I do.<em>

_Most people might say love is something that is comes easy; something straight out of a fairy tale. That's not the case._

_Love is something unexpected, and yes it is somewhat fairy tale-ish but not in the way you may think. As a young girl, I thought my first love would be my prince_

_charming who would sweep me off of my feet and we'd live happily ever after. Despite that distinct possibility, I now know this was never meant to be._

_Besides, who would want something as simple as that? With my experiences, I know life is about taking chances, and living in the moment. Maybe a year ago I would_

_think the exact opposite, but he changed me._

_I can't exactly say how.. but it was for the better. I guess you can say I wasn't exactly the bravest around.. I was lucky to get a few words out without panicking. _

_That all changed my senior year at Goode High: A school that held many secrets between the gossipers or even the quietest kids. This was the year I was supposed _

_to stay hidden beneath it all, at least until the end. But even the most invisible person has the darkest secrets.. so that's where I come in. Finding out what it is _

_though: I guess you'll just have to wait._

_I guess the moment I changed was the moment I found out about the essay all students were required to write, the essay that changed you, most say._

_It made up almost your entire grade, and if you didn't finish and pass with flying colors, you were doomed to yet another year of suck torture of High School._

_I guess you can say it all doesn't matter: You're supposed to live for now and don't let the past slow you down. But with a past as dark as ours, who were we to live_

_for now?_

_The outsiders, some might say. Okay... everyone would say. Maybe it wasn't all that bad: Not with him here to help through it._

_With him there's no place I'd rather be._

_Because I love him, that boy Percy Jackson._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this was short, but its just a prologue. It gives off the slightest clues: you just have to be smart enough to realize what it means. If I<strong>

**get at least _one _review I'll know that someone actually cares and I'll update. :)**

**I guess you can tell its a Percabeth story.. but I'll be running a lot of different plots throughout it all. Thank you, and good day.  
><strong>  
><strong> -Mrs. LeoValdez15<strong>


	2. Late

**Wow! I didn't actually expect to get reviews.. thank you all. I said I would update, so here it is. An update. I wasn't sure what direction I would go,**

**so excuse me if it isn't as expected. I'll try and fix it, so review what the problem is and I'll fix it. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

_Come up to meet you  
><em>  
><em>Tell you I'm sorry<br>_  
><em>You don't know how lovely you are<br>_  
><em>I had to find you<br>_  
><em>Tell you I need you<br>_  
><em>Tell you I set you apart<em>

These words ring throughout my ear buds as I try to finish the last bit of homework for the night. This year at Goode High, I was determined to not screw up with my

grades like last year.. **A/N(We wont find out for a while, so get comfortable) **but let's get back to the homework.

In a few weeks, we'd be getting some huge project with a random partner, but I try not to think too much of it.

I expected to get a good grade, because apparently it will be 1/4 of our grade for the first semester. The classes this year were a little weird for me: I only have one

honors class. One. When did things like this start happening? My mother of course, was furious. If I were to get into Stanford all the way across the United States, I'd

have to maintain an A+ average, otherwise she wouldn't trust me to move all the way out there. Before I get to far into my own life, I should introduce myself.

My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm currently a senior at Goode High in New York.

According to my friend Thalia, I have these huge grey eyes which remind her of an old porcelain doll, to which I just laughed and pulled up a picture on my phone

which had a, you guesses it, porcelain doll. She gained this crazy look in her eyes, which by the way were an electrifying blue. Her reaction just made me laugh even

harder. My hair although frizzy, was curly but not the "I look like a dog" curly. They were the type that started off wavy then gradually became curlier. I try and play

it off, and luckily it works. I'm only noticed by the chess players. I don't mind though.

Anyways..

This assignment was tough. My fourth hour teacher Mr. Yanez, a math teacher by the way, tried to make us think how math is involved in our personal lives.

How do I answer that? I decide to put it off until the morning, when I was a lot more energized.

I was wrong.

**BEEP!**

BEEP!

**BEEP!**

The sound of the alarm clock going off was enough to make me fall out of bed with my desperate attempts to turn it off.

My eyes not yet willing to open, crinkled as if it would help me fall back into sleep. I groaned as the alarm clock continuously went off. As soon as I opened my eyes,

a blinding light hit me and black spots danced across my vision.

As soon as I recover, I look over to the clock that caused all this pain. (Yes, I exaggerated but I wasn't in any mood to wake up.)

It read, _7:14 AM.  
><em>  
>My eyes widen at the realization that I was going to be late if I didn't get up and get ready.<p>

I scramble to try and beat the time, and end up wearing mismatched socks, and a random t-shirt and shorts. I wear my brown combat boots, because I really cant

find my vans anywhere. I run to the bathroom to wash my face off, and that's when I see it. My lip is busted, although I don't know how..

Maybe I hit it on the wall when I was sleeping?

I've been told I'm a deep sleeper..

I decide to leave it be and not mess with it, just because it would make it worse.

I grabbed my backpack and ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

"Bye dad! I'm going.." I yelled.

I grabbed the car keys and ran straight out the door.

I fumble with the keys as I try to see which one is for the car, and finally see it. I push it into the car door and I'm soon on my way to the school.

I realize that I'm kind of speeding, so I try and slow it down. It might've worked, but I cant be too sure. And- Crap! I just ran a red light. I look back, and decide its

not worth it. Just wait for the ticket later. Hey, I never said I was perfect.

Soon I'm pulling in to the school parking lot and I'm trying my hardest not to crash. I run into the office, and see my favorite(Not) person in the world: Mrs. Dodds.

She's the office lady who I try to avoid, but she sort of always finds a way to see me.

I wouldn't say she's all that pretty: but she isn't ugly either.

With straggly brown/gray hair pulled up into a bun and a wrinkly face, she kind of scares me. Plus, she's as slow as a tortoise.

"Uh, hello." I say. She just taps on her keyboard.

I clear my throat, hoping she hears. Slowly, she looks up at me.

"Whatd'ya want?" She asks.

"Uh, I need a late pass." I say. She rolls her eyes, but gets out the note.

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Homeroom?"

"Mr. Videtic."

"Grade?"

"Twelfth."

"Reason?"

"Overslept."

She hands me the note and I give a quick smile before walking out the door and through the hallways to class. You see: My school has stairs, and they are very steep

and dangerous to walk on. There is an elevator, but it's only for people with some sort of injury. With the stairs, it seems impossible that there is hardly a day without

seeing a broken leg or something.

I grab hold of the railing, and work my way up. One wrong step and I'd have a broken leg. They need these fixed...

As soon as I get to the top I run to class. I swing the door open, and a whole bunch of faces turn to stare at me. I feel my cheeks burning and I just walk towards the

teacher.

"Ah, Ms. Chase. So glad you could finally make it." Teases Mr. Videtic. You see: He's a middle aged man who has a beer belly and a thinning hair line. Quite revolting,

if you ask me. I just smile at him and give him the note. He gives a slight nod and I rush to my seat.

I sit down and grab my notes, copying whatever he has on the board. Written in big letters was **_Zeno's_ Paradoxes.**

"Today class," boomed my teachers voice, "We are going to learn about Zeno's Paradoxes. You see: There were many of these mathematical problems, yet too

complicated at the time. These were during the Greek times, and we have only discovered about nine. The others simply went missing. One you might've possibly

heard of was Achilles and the tortoise. The tortoise-" He was cut off by a the door swinging open to reveal someone standing there.

Being the person I am, I don't look up.

"Uh, I'm new." The person- boy said. He earned a little snicker here and there.

"Yes, it is obvious. What is your name?" Asked the teacher.

"My name is Percy Jackson." _Percy Jackson. _My head snaps up and I take a look at him. Not because he had such a nice voice, but because I know that Jackson.

A name I knew too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger? I hope so.. anyways. as I said, I didn't expect to get the reviews so this was just a filler. Maybe it made you laugh, so can you please<br>**

**leave a review? Thank you! Until next time, I love ya!**

**-Mrs. LeoValdez15**


	3. New School, New Me

**Hello beautiful people! Today's chapter might be kind of weird, because I was in a rush. I will be gone all day and needed to post something because**

**if not, I'd be out. Here it is, and there is a major detail you might not notice, so pay close attention. Foreshadowing, that's what they call it. Here you**

**go my pretties.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's PO<strong>**V**

Today was like any other day. The car horns are honking, pollution practically visible in the New York air. Except, it wasn't though.

Today was the day I'd be starting at a new school; Goode High School. Let's just say I got kicked out of the many other schools I've been too...

But that's in the past.

I think of a new school as an opportunity to start fresh, meet new people(Especially girls), and experience things most don't. That's my goal this year. Well, other

than being kicked out from this school. Although, I doubt it. My step-dad is a teacher here; Mr. Blofis. He wouldn't be my teacher though, because he teaches

freshman and I'm a senior. Didn't think I'd make it this far. The feels.

"Percy! Hurry up, or you'll be late. Do you want to be late on your first day?" Asks my mother through the walls.

"Yes." I say in a hushed voice.

"I heard that!" She screams, although she isn't mad or anything. I've never seen her mad, not even when I flushed her uh, tampons down the toilet just to see them

expand. Don't judge me, okay? I was seven..

"Sorry!" I yell back. Truth is: I was terrified of starting this year. Paul said that people here weren't all that friendly, to which I just gave a nervous laugh.

I looked around me, and saw my room was a mess. I tried to get out of bed, but tripped over my skateboard. _Damn it.._ I think to myself. I walk over to my closet,

and can't decide what to wear. Should I look casual? Or dress a little nicer. Oh god, I'm acting just like a girl. **A/N(Sorry if I offended anyone)  
><strong>  
>I just pull a random shirt and jeans out along with some converse. I grab my school bag and walk out the door, when I remember to say bye to my mom. I run back<p>

in, sneak behind her, and hug her.

"I love you mom, see you after school." I whisper into her ear. I can practically feel that bright smile I look forward to seeing everyday.

"I love you too Percy. But hey: get a jacket its cold out." I roll my eyes, but decide to listen. I just pull a simple blue jacket from the front closet and and walk out the

door, seeing I'm already late. I rush into the truck and speed my way to school, not caring if I just earned myself a few tickets.

I park the car, and run to the building that is obviously the office: It has big words reading** OFFICE** on it. I walk in, and am surprised to see a lady I know: Mrs.

Dodds. She used to be a teacher at an old school I used to go to, but complained there were "Too many obnoxious little children who bickered too much about there

little lives." At least she isn't torturing anyone with her old hag ways.. except for the late people.

I clear my throat, "Hello there." I say nervously. She rolls her eyes, yet doesn't look up. I give her a tap on the shoulder.

"What?" She screeches. Then recognition flashes through her eyes.

"Perry? I thought I got rid of you." She says.

"Uh, it's Percy, and I'm still here." I reply. She just grunts and pulls out a piece of paper.

"I'm new.." I start. She just looks up at me and yells out, "Maria!" Suddenly a lady walks in from the other side of the office and we go through the basics: What's my

name, blah blah hands me my schedule and I'm already on my way to a classroom. I walk straight into a room I assume to be my classroom, and it seems I've

disrupted everyone.

"Hello?" Asks a woman: Possibly the teacher.

"Uh, I'm looking for Mr. Videtic's classroom, I'm new." I announce. My eyes scan the room, and land on a girl with red hair. She seems to blush as I keep my gaze on

her, and looks down. She looks nice.

"Oh. He's on the top floor, first room to the left." Says the teacher. I give a quick nod and head out the door. All of a sudden, I come across a stairway. It looks

dangerous. I cautiously grab hold of the ledge, and pull myself onto one of the steps. I almost fall. Remind me next time to bring soccer cleats..

I continue this up until the top step, and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I follow the directions I was given, and turn to my left. Sure enough,

there's a door. I open it. Just like the other room, everyone looks up at me. Well, everyone except a blonde girl.

So I introduce myself to the teacher and all that other stuff. He directs me to a seat, which just so happens to be pretty close to the girls. A couple seats away, but I

have a great view from here.

He talks about something like Zeno's Paradoxes or something, but I don't care. I seem to have a staring contest with some dude. He's a blonde with blue eyes. He

seems very uptight: But I don't think too much of it. I win though, when the teacher calls him out.

"Jason?" Calls out the teacher. He cuts his attention to him, before giving me a _This isn't over yet_ look. I just give him a smile.

So that's how I spend the rest of the period. Fixated on a girl I don't even know.

"Not yet." I whisper involuntary. A few people turn to look at me, and so does the girl. Her eyes- they are a mysterious grey; inviting yet at the same time

dangerous. She is beautiful, I'll give you that. We seem to stare at each other for eternity, until the bell rings. She snaps out of it and quickly grabs her stuff rushing

to the door. I try my best to do the same, maybe catch up with her. But in the sea of teenagers, I only catch a glimpse at her blonde hair before she vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. what did you think? This wasn't very long I know, But I had like an hour or two and I didn't really want to disappoint you by missing a day..<strong>

**here it is though. Tomorrow I will try to do better, kay? Until then, Mrs. LeoValdez15 signing off.**


	4. Trouble

**Seriously? No happiness? Ungrateful! (JK) I am back yet again, and you cannot get rid of me! Okay, maybe you can... but I am being serious**

**(Not). I am starting question time: A method used by a good friend of mine named AEB. Find her on my profile. Check out her stories**

**sometime! Here it is though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

The second that bell rang, I rushed out of there. He saw me: But no sign of recognition whatsoever crossed his face.

Does he not remember? Or is he just pretending...

I don't know. All I know is that I can't trust him. Not yet, anyways. My next hour is P.E. which is gruesome. Basically this class is slpit up into two sides: Side

A and Side B. I was on side B; although almost all the "Nerd" type people were. The jocks and cheerleaders were on Side A.

Go figure.

I went into the locker room, and tried to change into my gym clothes as discreetly as possible. A little bit difficult, especially when there are a whole bunch of

other girls all around changing too.

I try and take my top off as quickly as possible and pull on my t-shirt, when someone comes from behind me and goes- BOO! I scream and turn around, only

to see my friend Thalia trying to keep a straight face. I glare at her, which makes it worse.

"What?" She asks completely oblivious.

"Thals, don't do that again." I try and say calmly.

"Annie, you know I can't make any promises.." She starts, but I angrily cut her off.

"Don't call me that!" I say while playfully smacking the side of her head. I try and be gentle, because if not I'd be sure to get my ass kicked.

You see: Thalia isn't one to play around with. She claims she isn't Goth or emo, but her style says otherwise. With short black hair and the palest skin, I see

a vampire in disguise. Except her eyes are so lively: Electric blue as if pulsating with electricity throughout them. Her clothes style isn't much different either,

usually band T-shirts I've never even heard of before or.. pretty much anything black. The P.E. uniform causes such a riot for her: The girls have to wear

pinks and grey while the guys wear blue and grey. Thalia isn't crazy about it, but she tries with her best effort to disobey the rules. Usually slipping in a little

black wristband here and there, and she's good to go. There's also a rule about no heavy eye makeup, and it drives her nuts.

She loads on the eyeliner, and eye shadow, and mascara, It's a surprise she can even keep her eyelids opened.

She is forced to wash some of it off, or she doesn't get a passing grade for the day.

She's beautiful without the makeup: but she thinks otherwise.

"Jeez Thals, can I change please? But can you... be a guard?" I have a thing with my body- I feel extremely uncomfortable with people looking at me .

"Sure Ann-" She starts, but I give her a warning glare.

"-Nabeth." She finishes.

"But you have quite the body, stop hiding it." She says, but she doesn't know. Nobody but a few people..

I change as quickly as I can, but then the bitch of the Seniors appears.

"Look at poor little Annie. What is she hiding, stretch marks?" She says.

"Fuck you, Drew." Thalia says trying to defend me, but I can do that perfectly on my own.

"You know what Drew? I don't have time for people like you. Go find one of the many boys you string along, I'm sure they can't wait for you to go have sex

with them in the supply closet." I say, aware of what she does and what she's known for. By this she's taken aback, and I can't wipe the smirk off my face.

"You know what? You guys are both sluts. Especially you Thalia. I know who you slept with." Drew smiles with a sense of satisfaction, while Thalia's face

visibly pales- which seems impossible because she's already pretty pale. This leaves me puzzled, so I start to spout out whatever the hell I can.

"Oh, Drew, You are such a hypocrite calling us sluts when you've slept with all of the football team." I say. She smiles sweetly and says, "Oh yes, I did." She

leans closer to my ear and whispers:

"I slept with your little boyfriend too. Might I say, he's too good for you." She purrs. I have to bite back a sob, because he would never cheat on me, right?

Apparently I have this weird look on my face because she says,

"We did it more than once too."

"Shut up Drew." I say.

"I'm going to get that new kid too. He seems to die for. With those eyes- but poor little Annie will never have a chance. She's too ugly-" That's when I lose

control. I pop her right in her nose, probably breaking it. I might've thrown in a few more, but I can't tell. All I remember is being pulled from Drew's broken

body and to the office.

As I walk to the office(Escorted actually) I see a few surprised faces. I guess its kind of weird to see the "Good" Student go to the office with bloody knuckles

and a scowl, huh?

A few said, "Yeah, way to got Chase!" I was just surprised they actually knew who I was..

The principal, Mrs. Castillo gasped when she saw me, actually.

"My, my. Annabeth! Who tried picking a fight with you? Oh, those knuckles better be from self defense. You know what, I'm sick and tired of people

underestimating me.

"You know what? I started the fight. I left Drew broken there, and I am not the person you might think I am." I say confidently. She seems surprised.

"Okay, I'm calling your father." My eyes widen.

"No- er, I mean, you wouldn't want that, right? I mean.. he's kind of crazy." I say trying to persuade him to not call him. A word about my dad: He's just

about as bad as my mom. If either one of them heard about this, I'm dead meat.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of my job to do it." She says, already dialing the number. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, is this Mr. Chase speaking I'm calling.." And so I zone out at that point. The time passes and the only thing that snaps me out of it is a shake of my

shoulder, and looking up to see my father.

"Let's go." He says calmly. I nod and grab my things. Once we get to the car, he grows mad.

"Annabeth! Do you know how badly this reflects on us? Your brother?" I roll my eyes. Oh please, Like Malcolm doesn't already do that to himself.

"I thought you were the good child, but judging on last year-" I wince at that.

"You've forced me to think otherwise. Did you know that Drew girl needs 8 stitches? A broken nose? Do you ever stop to think-"

"I'm trying, dad! She practically begged for it. She-"

"I don't want to hear it." He states calmly.

"Fine." I say with an exasperated sigh.

"Just wait for your mother though." He says.

"My mom? You don't even talk to her! You went and cheated on her and-" I start, but he interrupts.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" He screams.

"Okay." I say in a small voice. By that time, we've already made it back home. I get out as quickly as I can and run straight for my room. He doesn't stop me

as I slam the door. Not even when I call my boyfriend to pick me up, and escape out my window.

"Hey Annabeth." He says.

"Hey Luke."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! I think you would've guessed who her boyfriend was, but if not leave a review! Question time!<strong>

**Q: What's your favorite Logan Lerman movie?**

**A: I choose The Perks Of Being A Wallflower!**

**Now, it's your turn. :) Leave it in the reviews! If you don't particularly know him, which you should; because he's the movie version of Percy,**

**then don't fret. It's okay! Until next time, Mrs. LeoValdez15 is out.**


	5. Confrontation

**Wow. I didn't expect to get this much views.. as of right now this story has 1,168 views. I was SO happy to see that, you guys made my day. :)**

**I love you all! That is kinda creepy because I am positive I've never met any of you, but I love you guys anyways. Here is the chapter I promised. But be**

**warned: Shiza is about to go down. Between Annabeth and Luke, I mean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

We jump into his car, although he seems to notice I'm a little angry. He reaches out his hand to hold mine, but I retract from his touch.

"What's up babe?" He asks. I roll my eyes so hard, it hurts.

"Don't call me babe." I say with an edge in my voice.

"Okay.." He says. He is so clueless.

"So where are we driving to?" He asks. I hadn't exactly worked that out..

"Uh, how about we just drive? Listen to music?" I say searching for ideas. He nods his head and turns on the radio. My mood is brought down when I hear a certain song

come on; and I hate it.

_"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play._

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate.

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, sha-"

The annoyingness is cut off when I change the channel. One of my favorite songs come on: Sweater Weather by The

Neighborhood.

"_If I may, just take your breath away._

I don't mind if there's not much to say

sometimes the silence guides our minds

to move to a place so far away.."

I sing along. My mind returns back to that gross song, and I think, why on that station? Luke never listens to that stuff... and that's when

what Drew said dawns on me. Did they.. are they.. no. Don't think like that.

Luke." I start while turning down the volume.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Did you.. did you ever cheat on me?" I ask. His eyes widen.

"No! No, no, no... it was once. You and I, well it wouldn't be considered cheating. We were broken up when your parents found out, and Jason threw a huge party.

Remember? And we both were pretty wasted, and stoned, and-" He tries explaining.

"No. Just, I'm over it." I say.

"Wait, who was it?" I ask.

"I think you know, Annabeth. Things spread at school like a wildfire." He says.

"So she wasn't lying. You and Drew.." I say with a disgusted look on my face.

"Annabeth, don't." He says.

"Pull over." I say calmly.

"No." He says. He's testing me.

"LUKE!" I yell.

"Okay, okay." He admits in defeat.

I rush out of the car, and just walk down the sidewalk. Once he's gone, I take in my surroundings. I'm in the neighborhoods where Thalia lives.. but I'm not sure exactly what

house is hers. All of these mansions were freaking identical. So I texted her, and told her to wait outside her house. She did. I ran over to her house, making sure to

remember that hers has a huge rose bush up front.

"Hey Thals." I say.

"Hey! You beat Drew's ass SO hard. Didn't think you had it in you." She says.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." I say.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I know everything about you. I mean, we've known each other for years." She states.

I smile. She does too.

"Hey, do you want to come inside? It's pretty cold out. Plus, it's getting dark." She adds. I look around, barely noticing the cool afternoon air become chilly, the warm shade

of blue grow dark as the sun sets. I nod my head, because I feel the cool air nip at my skin.

"Yes." I say, although barely audible. I walk into her house, not yet reminded of how huge it is on the inside. I've come here for as long as I can remember, yet I still haven't

gotten used to it. Her father was a billionaire: Along with his two other brothers. According to Thalia. they all had some sort of rivalry with each other. Weird. Since I've

known Thalia for the longest time. I go straight to the kitchen, and I'm in heaven. There's pizza. Pizza here, pizza there, pizza everywhere. I grab a full box and head up the

stairs.

"You know, I think you have a problem with your pizza. We need to have an intervention." She says jokingly. By the time we get to her room, I'm alreay tired and about to

pass out. Instead of doing that, I just grab a pizza and shove it into my mouth.

"Mmm." I say with a smile on my face. I could feel Thalia roll her eyes.

"So.. what happened? Between you and Luke, I mean." She asks cautiously.

"I'll tell you when I finish my pizza." I reply. She just nods her head. After the last bit of heaven is finished, I tell her everything. Her response was,

"No." To which I reply back,

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That son of a bitch." She says. I give my best laugh.

"I need a ride home.. my dad didn't even know I left." Her eyes visibly widen.

"What's been up with you lately?" She asks. I can't answer that. I don't even know. I think I've been pretty tense lately, since Percy Jackson reappeared into my life. Well, I

wouldn't say reappeared. More like he's been seen.

"Nothing Thals." I lie.

"Don't lie Annabeth! I've been here for you, but you can never accept that!"

"What? Thalia! I try but its so difficult with you! You make it ALL ABOUT YOU!" At this moment, I barely realize what's come out of my mouth. She visibly deflates, as if what

I told her made her sad.

"Annabeth, get out" She states.

"Thals, I didn't mean that. I was just-" I try reasoning, but I've already pushed her too far.

"Go. I'll call a cab or something, just get out. " She says. I start walking out the door, but before closing the door, I look back.

There she is, crying. Should I stay or listen to what she said? Wait, why is that a question? I run back to her and wrap my arms around her. To my surprise, she doesn't

retract from my touch.

"It's okay. It's okay." I repeat while rocking her back and forth. All the while wondering what she was crying about. She never cries: Not even when her mom died. This must

be terrible then, but I don't ask. We stay like this, even as the sun sets against the cool evening sky, after all the lights in the neighborhood have turned off, and I'm sure no

one is awake to hear her cries through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I was in a rush to do this, because I haven't really had time to do it. But here it is, sorry it isn't as long as the others, and hope ypu have a good day.<strong>

**Question Time!**

**Q: Have you ever heard of Coldplay or Imagine Dragons? If so, who do you like better?**

**A: I would have to say I love them both equally. I have my best memories with Coldplay, but the Imagine Dragon lyrics are so much truer to me.**

**Your turn!**


	6. New People

**OH MY GODS. I cant stress this enough; I love you guys. In case I haven't said this enough, you guys are freaking awesome. To those who remain**

**unspoken fans: You're awesome too but I'd love you a little more if you followed or favorited, maybe leave a little review. :)**

**Here is the chapter.. but I have news! Read the end of the chapter to see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

After school, I decided to take a drive. Today was pretty uneventful; except for the fact that someone got into a fight. I don't know who it was, but it sounded

awesome.

I didn't see the blonde all day, so I'm guessing she went home early or.. holy shit. She was the one who got into a fight. Badass!

I made a few friends too; that Jason guy isn't all that bad. His friend Leo and Piper are pretty cool too. I can't shake the feeling that something weird has happened

between them.. but maybe its nothing.

The red head who I later found out her name is Rachel, I think we'd make pretty good friends. She doesn't seem too snobby nor is she too modest. I realized she

didn't have a filter for her thoughts and what comes out of her mouth when I first met her.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I walk down the hallway, trying to get to my next class. All of a sudden, I hear running and shouting from behind me._

_"Give it back!" Yells a girl._

_"Catch me!" Screams a guy back._

_I turn around just in time to bump into a girl. There's not much I see; just red hair and a lot of papers flying around everywhere._

_"Sorry." She mutters. I stand up, and dust myself off. I offer a hand, and she takes it._

_"Its all right." I say. Our green eyes meet and recognition flashes through her own._

_"Hey.. you're the one who stared at me this morning, huh?" She asks. I might've blushed, but I can't really tell._

_"Yes.. but to be fair you stared back. Well, until you couldn't take the heat." I said with a touch of sarcasm. She just laughed._

_"The heat?" She asked quizzically._

_"Yes, the heat. it's an actual thing! But, the movie is way better." I say._

_"I agree." She says. We both laugh. Then there's that awkward silence._

_"So.. who was that dude chasing you?" I ask, hoping to start another conversation._

_"Oh, that was Connor Stoll. He usually stays away, but his brother was sick today. So he's converted to being a bigger ass than usual." She explains._

_"Oh. So should I go beat his ass for being such a douche to a pretty girl like you?" Okay.. I don't flirt. I didn't even know if I was capable of flirting._

_"Are you trying to make me like you? So you can get into my pants?" She asks. My eyes widen to about the size of Jupiter._

_"Your pants- what- no- um- whaat?" I stutter._

_"It's okay, But lets be honest: a relationship with people like us wouldn't be wise. I'm me and you're you and it just wouldn't work out. Sorry." She says._

_"What?" She just smiles and shakes her head._

_"We can be very good friends. But.. I don't even know your name." I raise my eyebrows._

_"My name is Percy Jackson." I say._

_"Well Percy Jackson, it was nice to meet you. But I have to get my notebook back from Connor, so.."_

_"Okay I'll catch you later then?" I ask._

_"Yeah." She says. As she walks away, I realize I've forgotten something._

_"Hey!" I call after her. She turns her body slightly so she can look at me._

_"I didn't catch your name." I say. She just smiles and says,_

_"I didn't give one." I laugh._

_"I do believe its required that you tell me your name. That way, you know, if you try and steal my identity I can take yours too."_

_"Haha, very funny. But in that case; it's Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."_

_"I would've been okay with just your first name, but damn okay." She laughs while walking away. I wouldn't have thought it; but I actually like this girl._

* * *

><p>Once I make it back home, I am instantly attacked by my mom.<p>

"Where have you been? Oh Perseus I've been worried sick! Your school said you'd be getting out at 2:30. 2:30 Percy! It is now 4:00. What is your excuse?"

"Uh.." Manages to escape my lips. She gives me a glare with her hands on her hips.

"I went for a drive! Besides, its New York. Haven't you heard of traffic before?" I try reasoning. She tries to stay worried, but I know her. She lets out a deep breath.

"Percy, don't ever do that again without telling me." She says as she walks over to give me a hug. I guess it's fine for her to be worried; we've been trhough a lot.

Between an abusive ex-husband and a tough life, she has every right to be so worried. All of a sudden she starts making weird noises.

"Ew Percy! You stink like a dog, go shower right now!" She demands.

"But mom-"

"Now Perseus Jackson!"

"It's Percy-"

"What?"

"Nothing." I say as I run to the bathroom. Once I get there, I lock the door behind me. I grab the sink by the edges, and take a look into the mirror. I raise my shirt

to reveal scars. Why is there scars, might you ask? As I said, my mother had an abusive ex-husband. Not only did he beat her, I was also a victim. We had escaped

last summer though, but at a price.

Such a price.. but I try not to dwell in the past.

It's the best thing you can do in a world like this.

I wipe my face, because it became sweaty at the memories of him. Rushing over to the shower, I open it and turn on the water. I make sure to have the water

steam. I strip my clothes off and make it into the shower, trying to wipe the memories clean from myself as I've done numerous times before.

This just makes it worse.

**~20 min. Later~**

By this time I've already made it out of the shower and into some clothes; some cotton pajama pants and a simple thermal. A smell wafts in and I'm instantly drawn

to the kitchen.

"Mom!" I yell.

"Yeah sweetie?" She yells back.

"You're making cookies huh?" I ask.

No reply.

"Mom!"

Still no reply.

I begin to worry. Has he found us? I rush out to the kitchen, to see my mom with head buds in her ear. My heart starts to slow its pace, although I didn't realize it

was beating so fast. I take the left bud out, and say,

"Mom."

"What?"

"I know you're making cookies."

"Yes I am."

"Give me some."

"Later, Percy. Paul should be home any minute." I give her my puppy dog eyes. She just glares.

"Fine." I trudge down to my room, and remember my home work. Damn...

I decide to put it off until tomorrow and just finish it at school. I fall asleep dreaming of blue cookies and homework.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I wanted to clarify I HATE when they make Rachel mean. So, I'm keeping her nice. For now.. tehe. Anyways, I sort of put myself on a<strong>

**deadline, so here is the result. Oh! The only reason I've been updating daily is because I'm on break, and I'll be going back on Monday. At that**

**moment I'll start updating every other day. Question Time!**

**Q: Does anyone ever actually read these?**

**A: I don't think so, not at all.  
><strong>


	7. AN (please dont kill me )

**hey guys ! Sorry i havent updated, but the internet got turned off.. And i havent had it all this time. I am currently on a phone and i prefer to use a laptop. I am nott used to using a phone. Ill update asap, but until then im stuck. This is just an authors note,and sorry if i gave you any hope for an update. Sorry for any errors. Couldnt use spellcheck. Bye!**


	8. A wierd Project

**Here it is. Sorry it's short. It might need a spell check but I was in a rush to write this. I am at a cousin's house. You'll know why I'm in a rush by reading that last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_Beep_

_ Beep _

_ Beep_

This is what I hear as I try to pull myself from the haze of sleep. Pretty hard, but with my mom screaming it's pretty easy.

"Percy! GET UP OR SO HELP ME-" She creams. I block the rest out.  
>"Okay, okay! I am awake. Happy?" I mutter. To my surprise, she hears. DAMN she has radar ears.<p>

"Very." She says in satisfaction.

I frown, due to the sweatiness of my body. I keep my room pretty warm, and I was deep between the blankets all night. I close my eyes and convince

myself I won't fall asleep, that this is only to help, but my body has other plans.

"Perseus Jackson!" My mother screams. I hear myself mutter something about cookies. Apparently so does my mom.

"Cookies. Blue cookies. Waiting to be eaten in the kitchen. Who will eat them? I suppose I'll just throw them out-" My eyes snap open.

"I am officially wake." I say loud and clear. My mom thinks its the time to be funny.

"Quick! Someone bring in the paparazzi, Sleeping Beauty has wakened!" She says with sarcasm dripping through her voice.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble.

"Get dressed You're late again." I look over to the clock, and notice she's right. At that moment I decide to do something about my sleep schedule.

I drag myself away from my bed, my natural territory. I pout, but know its for the better. _See you soon,_ I tell it.

Within minutes I'm ready. I grab my bag, the keys, and a couple of cookies. They're a little cold but I don't care. I rush out the door and into the car.

There I am yet again, with the old bat Mrs. Dodds. I grab the slip, and run to my second hour, Mrs. Irby. At this point I'm never going to meet my

homeroom teacher. Lucky for me, she's on the bottom floor.

"Why hello." She greets.

"So nice to meet you."She continues. I smile.

"Likewise." I say. She seems like the sweetest lady; middle aged, a little on the fluffy side, curly brown hair. Overall a bubbly person. I scan the room, and

see Rachel. I smile at her, and she smiles back. I never would've guessed we have a class together. She seems so smart, and here I am barely managing

to float with my grades.

"So.. you Percy Jackson, will be seated at the desk next to Katie. Katie raise your hand!" Says the teacher. I look around, and I see a shy hand raise

slowly. It must be Katie. I walk over towards her, and see her more clearly. With green eyes, and brown hair, she looks so down to earth. Shy, too.

I give her a comforting smile, hoping she doesn't see me as an enemy. Her cheeks burn a bright red, and she looks down. Hm. Must be a weird thing with

the girls here, it seems all of them do that. I decide it's nothing and take a seat. The hour goes by quickly, and before I know it the bells rings. I'm taken to

my favorite class: The one with the blonde. I need to learn her name..

I go up the dangerous stairs, and run into class. I'm like, the first one in there. The girl is nowhere in sight, and remember something important; when you

get into a fight you get suspended, at the very least. I am proved wrong when I see her walk in, but as soon as she sees me she averts her gaze.

Its nothing.. though I'm not convinced. I walk over to her. She stands up abruptly, and goes to run outside. I follow. Call me stalker, but I don't know why

she's acting this way. Hell, I don't even know who she is. Just something about her...

She quickly turns around, and I'm in love. Her eyes are so beautiful it's crazy. She looks mad.

"WHAT?!" She yells. I'm taken aback, I didn't expect this to happen.

"I-" I start, but she has other plans.

"Do you not know? You don't remember?" She screams. I am shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you're name!" I yell. She is about to explode.

"Just STAY AWAY FROM ME. That is all I ask." She yells.

"O-Okay." I mumble. She turns to head towards the classroom, but I grab her arm.

"At least tell me your name." I ask. She just pulls her arm away and continues to the class. I soon follow after.

I am lost in my thoughts, but then I hear the teacher talk about a project. I decide to listen.

"So.. here it is. The science teacher and I will be collaborating in a project and it involves all of you. To make it short and sweet, you guys," He points to

various students including myself.

"You all Will be, drumroll please ... PARENTS!" We all stare wide eyed at him, not able to form words. The jokester of the classroom admits,

"What if it dies?" The teacher raises an eyebrow.

"You get an F. F's are very hard to make up." He explains.

"You will get paired with a partner. Both male, and female." A few people whistle.

"So we get to do the dirty business? Woo Hoo!" I try and locate whoever said it so I can give him a pat in the back, but I can't figure out who said it.

"Go to the office. Now." He points to a boy in the room. A brown haired boy walks out. He'll make a good friend.

"No one will be doing anything even remotely close to that. You will get a.." I zone out. this doesn't sound very interesting.

"No! I 'm to young to be a parent, let alone die! Aaaaggh!" Screams someone. I don't catch who it is. Theteacher starts reading out names. There are a fee grunts of protest, but its funny. I hear my name up next.

"Percy Jackson with.. Annabeth Chase."

* * *

><p><strong>BUAHAHA! Cliffhanger or what? He doesn't even know who it is! Not for long.. but there it is. Sorry for the wait. <strong>


	9. So The Truth Comes Out

**Hello people!**

***Dodges an apple ***

**OKAY. I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but you should know why if you have ****been reading my last few ****updates. To be fair, I wasn't so **

**happy myself. I didn't have internet! I ****still don't, because I am typing from a phone.**

**That is extra hard to do. I might not have much time, so I will start writing rn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I stare wide eyed at the teacher. Is he serious? I give a slight nod of my head, and hope Percy doesn't see. Right now, his eyes are searching around the room, looking for his

partner. Me. I can't let him know who I am, no. That wouldnt be good. I am just delaying the inevitable.

Soon Percy gives up, because the bell rings. I run out, hoping not to bump into him. For once, my wishes are obeyed. I run over to my next class, which unfortunately is P.E.

I go to the locker room to change, and am greeted by a not so friendly face.

Its freaking Drew. There she is with shorts that only manage to hide half her butt, and the brightest pink lip-gloss. Just her appearance makes me lose my appetite.

" I see you've doubled the amount of hoes you walk with since our incident." I say, noticing the newer faces to her little squad. She smiles, but I see fear in her eyes: One

black eye, the other fairly red. Her crappy nose job actually looks better, maybe I should be a plastic surgeon someday... I push the thought away when Thalia walks in. Oh

god Thalia.. Ever since that day at her house, we've been sort of distant. The problem though, is that i have absolutely NO idea what the fuss was about. Thalia doesn't cry.

She teases. That makes me wonder...

"Just walk away Drew. She _is_ going to kill you this time."

Drew sneers. "Thalia, how are you still friends with the freak? You did sleep with-" She's cut off by a loud _SMACK! _Thalia slapped her. I wish I could laugh, but Drew did

something nobody saw coming: She fought back. Nothing big; just hair pulling at first. But as it progressed, she punched and kicked and slapped... it wasn't pretty on either

end. After the initial shock wore off I pulled them away from each other. Thalia had a nasty gash on her cheekbone, while Drew's hairline was bloody. Neither one

of them looked very good. I hear whistling from a few feet away, and see the Gym Teacher running up to us.

"Ladies, ladies! Break it up!" She says, although they've already pulled away from each other. A little word about her; she's a lady in her 50's, with stringy blonde hair and

looks like a bird. Despite her appearance she's been married/remarried at least 4 times. She's achieved being a widow with at least half of her ex husbands. Makes you

wonder whether or not their deaths were really _accidents. _

_"_Go the office NOW girls!" They both get up from the floors, but on their way out they kick each other. Blood is all over the floor from where it began. Honestly? The scene

was very funny afterwards, a group of girls looking at their feet, others not sure if they should say anything or not.

"Did you have anything to with this?" Asked the teacher.

"No! It wasn't my fault this time its-" I faltered. But it is my fault, in some way. This was because of me.

The teacher sighs. "Let's just continue on! Get out there and practice playing volleyball. The boys are inside today, they've already started. Don't mind them. I'll be back."

She trudges off. We all walk out, but only half of the girls actually went to play. about a fourth went to talk. The last bit went to flirt with the guys. I look over to them, and

see a familiar face.

"Leo!" I call out. I run over to him, and shoo away the girls he's trying to get at. He turns, trying to be mad, and says," Annabeth, how dare you! They were just begging to

date me. You owe me a kiss now." He winks, and I can't help but laugh. I haven't seen him since Sophomore year, and he's actually kind of grown from what he used to be.

Two years ago, he was about four feet tall and his face was acne prone. He even had braces. Not the most attractive qualities, except for his personality. Damn, he was so

funny. It obviously hasn't changed. Now, he stands about five and a half feet with a clear face, straight teeth, and a pretty face. He's actually not half bad anymore, but he's

still best friend material.

"Leo! Where did you go last year?" I ask.

"Okay, so you AREN'T gonna give me a kiss?" He challenges. I raise my eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious. I uh, I went to go find someone special." He says, all of a sudden serious. He looks down.

"Well..." I say, trying to change the subject. I know something big happened, but I won't pressure him to say anything. Not yet.

"Well Annabeth, it looks like we have some catching up to do." He starts, and so we sum up everything that's happened for the past few years we were absent in each other's

lives. By then, the gym teacher had returned.

"What is the MEANING of this?!" She yells. I look around, taking in the scene. In the corner, I notice a few groups of couples making out. Gross. Then, I see others flirting

hopelessly for guys that already have girlfriends. Also gross. Then, there's the others who are just sitting around on their phones, and some practicing serving, or using

overhead strikes doing what we were all supposed to do. I respect that, in some way. Everyone rushed to the volleyball net and started a game. Leo was on my team, which

was fun to watch. Most of the time, he'd yell at the ball saying, "No! DON'T TRY TO KILL ME!" Which earned quite a few laughs, but we carried on. Our team lost by at least

TEN points due to all the girls; they were afraid of the ball. Most of the good players were on the other team. That explain it.

After that, we went back to the locker rooms to change. The blood had been mopped up and there were no traces. Hm. I left as soon as I got changed, and walked to my next period.

"Annabeth!" I heard in the distance. Leo was there, with a maniacal grin on his face. I waited for him to catch up.

"So, what period do you have next?" He asks.

"Mrs. Marks, the computer teacher." I respond.

"Cool! Me too. Let's walk together now, shall we?" He bows, and offers a hand. I shake my head, and take his hand. We walk to the next class together hand in hand. This

period goes by fast: But mostly because Leo is there making weird faces or occasionally yelled out,

"It's ALIVE!" Whenever the computer would make a noise. I hardly got anything done. It turns out, Leo and I have almost the exact schedule except for first and last period.

In a way it sucks, but at least we'll have fun. Finally, lunch comes. There's a stampede to the lunchroom, but Leo and I do the smart thing: We head for the vending machine.

I grab a pack of cookies and a Gatorade, while Leo gets Cheetos and Sprite. We walk over to a lunch table, where a few of our closer friends are. Piper Mclean, Jason Grace

(Thalia's brother), and Frank Zhang are there, welcoming Leo back.

"Oh!" Screams Frank. He's a freshman, so he hadn't seen Leo yesterday when he first arrived. Leo himself is a Junior, along with Jason and Piper. Frank's girlfriend Hazel is

in Junior High, but she's only a grade behind him. They are so cute together. Everyone goes for a round of hugs and catching up, while we all eat at the same time. Talk

about multi tasking. All of a sudden, someone clears there throat from behind me.

"Percy! "Screams Jason. Wait a minute is it-

"Yeah, yeah! We met yesterday, let me introduce you guys! Percy, you've met Piper and Leo, but not Frank. That's him right there, by the way. And then there's-" I kick him

in the shin from under the table, but he doesn't get the message.

"Ow!" He complains.

"That, is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Well know he knows.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry I didn't update for almost a MONTH but I made this one long. Question Time!<strong>

**Q: Did you miss me?**

**A: I see you all the time. Of course not. **


	10. Confrontations again

**Here I am! It has been a week, so I shall update. Hold up! Beware of this chapter. I don't know what I was doing, but bear with me, Okay? Okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_What?_

"Did I just hear that correctly?" I ask Jason, completely confused. I look over to the girl with the apparent name _Annabeth _and watch to see if she says

anything. She just looks down. Then, she snaps her head up at Jason, and I wouldn't want to be him. Her eyes are glowering with completely madness, and her eyes are

narrowed.

"Why would you tell him?" She snaps.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't know it was a secret, Gods Annabeth."

"You are Annabeth? What the hell!" I yell, while directing my attention towards her. Here eyes are cold and filled with hate.

"I don't need this right now." She stands abruptly and walks out of the cafeteria. I do what's natural; follow a mad girl while having a high risk of getting killed. Once we are

outside, I can't quite catch my breath. She's walked into the school gardens, and I really can't take in the complete beauty.

With a flower bushes here, a few benches there, it seems almost unrealistic for a school in New York. Directly in the center of the place is a huge weeping Willow with lights

trailing up the trunk, leading to be draped dramatically across the branches. Circling the tree were hummingbird feeders/ nests with actual birds there! The pale sky and cold

air made it much more noticeable. Just.. wow. I find her in a secluded area. Obviously.

"Uh.. ahem." I clear my head. She looks in my direction. Her expression is somewhat softer; yet still intimidating.

"What?" She says through gritted teeth.

"Were you ever going to tell me who you are, or what?" I ask. She grins. It's such a foreign expression, I've only ever seen her "Pissed off" Face.

"Of course, dummy. Just not right away." She states. I do my best pouty face.

"Wow. Calling me dumb? Just- I cannot believe it. Dammit, Chase." I reply. She scoffs. _Maybe she isn't the type to be More than friends with,_ my subconscious add into my

thoughts. WHOA! Calm yourself, I tell it.

"Gods, Jackson. Just don't right now. but anyways: I wasn't going to say anything until we had to work together. Just- our history. I know you don't remember, but its still

fresh in my mind." She says as her eyes darken. I decide not to ask her anything. I may not remember anything about our "Past" but I know I want to be friends, if not at

least talk to each other.

"Okay, okay. But- can we be friends?" She gives me a don't-be-serious look.

"Come on, we need to be on speaking terms, at least. I mean, we _are_ having a baby together." I tell her. Her eyes widen, then remembers the project.

"Oh." She blushes.

"So.. you gonna leave me hangin'?" I ask. She walks over, and gives me a brief smile.

"Let's go dummy." She says. She leads the way back to the cafeteria. I follow. Igrab her hand, but she tenses. She lets go.

"So.. hand-holding is off the table?" I ask.

"Yes." She replies.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because." She replies yet again.

"Okay." We walk back to the lunch table with the group. More people have showed up. I notice all of them look vaguely familiar..

"Silena! Grover! Beckendorf!" All three sat there. Each of them saw me, and freaked. I was greeted by cheek kissing, a hug, and an even bigger, bone crushing hug.

"Aw, love you too guys." I say.

"But seriously, why the hell are you guys here?" I ask. We all went to the same school before moving here.. so why are they here?

"Well.." Silena starts. She looks to Grover for support.

""The school got shut down. This one was the closest.. so most f everyone came here." He explains.

"So, the school is shut down? Man.. we had a lot of good times." I say, as I remember our times being suspended, chased, or talked about.

"Like the time Mr. Blake caught us gluing glitter on his car." Says Beckendorf.

"Or when we dyed Mrs. Bentley's hair purple while she slept." Said Silena. That plan was all hers. Apparently, her grey hairs weren't very fashionable.

"All good times." I add in. Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth are looking around awkwardly, as if caught in some scene. Which they were...

"Well, fast forward. What the hell do we do now?" Beckendorf yells, making us all laugh.

"So guys, how do you know about these dudes?" I ask, referring to Jason and them.

Silena speaks up. "Piper and I-"

"Are step-sisters." Finishes Piper herself. This takes me by surprise. What? Piper seems so easy going and chill.. while Silena is so snobby. (Usually, unless you are cool with

her.) Piper is so tomboyish, while Silena is the girliest of them all.

"Okay, so that leads us where?"

"Let's all be friends!" Pipes up Silena.

"Agreed." We say in Unison.

* * *

><p><strong> .Short. Sorry, but I was being rushed. I'll make the next extra long!<strong>


	11. Reunions & Break ups

**Here I am. :) **

**I am here only to update, so no talk from me! *Breaks out laughing* We all know I am gonna talk. So.. my SYOC was a success. Too much OCs, **

**that's for sure. And to think I wouldn't get anything submitted to me! Well, here is the extra long chapter I promised. No more talking. (For now).**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

After school was off, I decided it was time to make up with someone. I mean, maybe I over reacted. Right? He wasn't intentionally trying to hurt me... or was he?

Maybe he meant for me to find out in some dramatic way or- stop. I decide to text him, because I'm overthinking it.

_Meet up at the park. 5:30. Don't be late._

I send. Not too far later, he messages back.

_k._

K?! That is the worst thing you can possibly message someone. He should've at least had the decency to use proper grammar. I look at the clock.

_4:34. _It reads. I have about an hour to kill, so why not catch up on music?

Scrolling through my playlist, I realize my music needs to be updated. Mostly Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, Panic! At The Disco, Sam Smith, Arctic Monkeys, The

1975... the list goes on. All songs are old. Damn.

For the next twenty minutes, I downloaded what seemed like millions of songs. Only 97! I had discovered quite a few new artists; like Melanie Martinez, Steam

Powered Giraffe, Iggy Azalea, and much,much more. By this time it was about five.. I should start walking out the door. I grab a flannel shirt and my shoes, and I am

on my way.

The park was about a few blocks away, no need for a car to use. With the weather being so cold, I decided I need a walk anyways to clear my mind.

_Percy Jackson._ The name had a way of finding its way back to me. Maybe he hadn't been aware of what he had done. Maybe he didn't realize what he did would have

the effect it did. But why? It was on the news for MONTHS. _Let it go._ I tell myself. This was over a year ago! Surely he didn't know the lasting

effects it would have. "Shut UP!" I half-whisper half-scream to myself. I will not allow myself to think of this anymore. Due

to the rant I was having, I didn't notice the runner until he knocked me flat on the ground.

"Hey!" I yell, clearly mad.

"Sorry.." She murmurs. Oh, its a she... I pull myself off the ground and I'm surprised at who it is.

"Rachel?" I ask. She smiles.

"Yeah, its me." She says. I pick her up. This is one of the rare moments I see her without her signature look; the frizzball of red hair, the converse, the paint-

splattered jeans, the band T-shirts. Now she's wearing a tanktop and sweatpants with running shoes. Her hair is tied up in a bun. This is the closest she's ever looked

to... normal. It's a good look for her.

"So what are you doing? I never see you outside of school." I ask her.

"Well, I needed to clear my head. I'm running." She said as if its obvious.

"What about you?" She asks.

"Oh, here to meet up with someone."

"Luke?"

"Luke." I confirm. She drops her head down. Before Luke and I became a thing, they were somewhat of an item.

"Well, I better be going." She says. I give a nod.

"See you at school." She's already far off in the distance. I continue my walk to the park. Luckily, its already a few meters away.

You see, this park isn't your average oark. When you hear that word, you probably imagine kids, all bright and cheerful, playing with one another while their mothers

are sitting about talking gossip with each other.

That's not the nature of this park. When I was young, it was exactly how I described a park. Years of neglect though, it looked like a scene out of a Marilyn Manson

video. Graffiti all over the jungle gym, trash littering the ground. The swings hang low, as if they could feel the ugliness of it all. The beautiful part though, is the

green grass overlooking the bright lights of the big city. Luke and I had made a habit of going there. He's there now, waiting for me.

"Hey." I say. He gives a polite nod.

"Listen, I just wanna say-" He starts.

"No, Luke. I over reacted. Really I did." He narrows his eyes.

"Really?" He sounds surprised.

"Yes, I've learned to let it go." When I say that, I'm reminded of that movie Frozen. Our favorite movie. He laughs, while pulling me in for a tight embrace.

"Okay. So where does that leave us...?" He asks uncertain.

"Well, we're together unless you got with another girl." I joke. No reply. I pull away.

"Are you serious?!" I scream.

"Annabeth, I.." He falters. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.

"No. I'm done with you and all your broken promises." With that, I run all the way home, with a cloud of regret hanging loose over me. I burst into the house, aware of my brothers sitting in the living room.

"Annie, you okay?" Bobby asks. I nod my head, though I know it's not true. I run up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door. _Why? Why are you the way you_

_ are?_ I ask myself. I plug my phone into the speakers, and Rhianna's sweet, smooth voice booms through the walls.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay.._

After Stay is over, Rhianna's shift is over and now Maroon 5's turn is here.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved..._

The night continues on with these sad, sad songs. By now, I'm all dried out of tears but am holding on to the teddy bear he won me the year before. We had gone to

the school festival, his last year of High School. I had been surprised when he asked me to go with him; we only knew each other from my advanced English class.

Even then, he wasn't exactly talkative with me. But he asked me, and being the person I was said yes. I decided crying over him wouldn't do anything, except make

the situation worse on my end. I put the half-eaten jar of Nutella on the nightstand and got up to take a shower.

After getting out, I jumped into bed and hoped to sleep peacefully. For once, my pesky dreams obliged.

I woke feeling well rested and.. happy. Today I would be seeing Percy- WHAT?! Why would I think that? Nope, can't have that happening. I dress, shaken by my

thoughts. I cannot like him, I cannot like him, I tell myself. Today, I decided to take my skateboard out. I grabbed my maroon vans and a sweater and ran out the

door. Bobby and Matthew were coming back, looking glum.

"Annabeth!" They yelled in surprise.

"What are you two still doing here?" But I already knew the answer.

"We missed the bus. Can you drive us?" They ask.

"Whatever." Their faces light up, so I go back into the house and grab the keys.

While driving them, I notice a familiar face.

"Leo?" I call out. He turns his head, and I then notice he's walking with some other people.

"Piper and Jason?" I ask out again. I pull to a stop.

"Hey, Annabeth." Says Piper.

"Why are you guys walking?"

"Leo here," Piper gives a pointed look to Leo, "Thought that we should take a drive in his truck."

"What's the problem then?" I ask.

"It broke down half a mile away." Jason says.

"Oh.." I nod in understanding.

"Hey!" Leo holds his hands up.

"In my defense, Festus was just a little frozen from the weather, okay?" We all laugh.

"Whatever you say Leo." Says Piper.

"Get in the car." I say. They get in. I look at the time; 7:09. I stomp on the gas pedal. Within minutes the boys are dropped off and we are in the school parking lot.

Leo, Jason, and Piper are in shock.

"You drive fast!" They say in Unison.

"Yep." I confirm. We get out into the frozen air. We rush into the school building, greeted by the warmness. It's wonderful.

"Bye, I will see you guys at lunch." I say.

"Bye." They say. I walk in the direction of my locker, and an unexpected guest is there.

"Luke. What the hell?" I am furious.

"Just, hear me out. I didn't cheat, even if you thought I did. But I have to admit something."

"Well? What is it?" I am getting impatient.

"I slept with Thalia." He says. At that moment, Thalia walks in.

"What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I did it. Since I didn't do Question Time last time, I'll do twice as much. Here they are?<strong>

**Q: What do you think is gonna happen with Thalia & Annabeth?**

**A: *Smiles* We'll see.**

**Q: Should I continue this?**

**A: I dunno...**

**Until next time. :)**


	12. A Meeting

**Here I am, with yet another update. I am VERY sorry updating hasn't been as frequent, but there's a reason for that. No internet connection? Okay, **

**maybe it's not a good enough excuse. But I will try to update faster, and I'll try to keep the suspense on the down low. :) I'll try and make this sort **

**of ****peaceful; at least as peaceful as it can be at this point. ****We haven't had Percy's POV in a while, so lets switch over to him now! Tehe, I know I'm **

**evil to ****keep you away from the Thalia/****Annabeth/Luke prob. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

After the announcement that we should all be friends, I admit; I was a little uneasy.

It doesn't seem like this crowd will mix well, and I've had bad experiences leading up to that kind of stuff. Just look at us; Jason is so mature for us, very responsible.

I know that and we've only been friends for a few days. With bright blue eyes and short blonde hair, he seems the college type.

Then there's Grover, who's so care free and happy. He's a little dark skinned, from the days of camping outside for protests. His eyes are brown, and he has REALLY

curly hair.

Piper is a girl you'd expect to be a snobby little rich girl, but she escaped even that label. With layered brown hair always stuck up into braids and feathers,

Captivating eyes that change color, she's the real deal.

Silena, her apparent half sister; she's very... she can be a little too much for me at times. She's the very definition of that pretty rich girl you see in movies. She has

blue eyes, with dark brown hair. Her skin is as pale as snow, with the exception of the occasional spray tan.

Leo is the biggest clown I've ever met, and he might be even worse than me. Being Mexican, he has that tanned skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He's

exceptionally skinny, with the tiniest bit of muscle packed onto him. He's a short dude too.

Then there's Beckendorf, although his real name is Charles. Silena his girlfriend prefers to call him Charlie, so he makes that exception for her. If any of us were to

call him by that name, we'd be dead meat. He's African American, VERY bulky, and has big brown eyes.

Last but definitely NOT least, there's Annabeth. She's intimidating; I'll give her that. But she's also very beautiful, smart, very intelligent. And she had wanted nothing to

do with me. With grey/silver eyes and curly blonde hair, she seems out of my lead.

But I don't care.

But for whatever reason, our little group will last. As long as they keep their shit together. After school, I headed home to finish up some homework. Who would've

thought; I actually have the desire to do my homework. Hm. I skip the math homework, reading, and history papers I had to do. It was the writing assignment I was

eager to get through. The assignment was, that I have to write about an experience gone wrong; where something good turned into something bad. Easy, right?

Not in my case.

Maybe I can write about the time I was supposed to meet my father.. but he was nowhere to be seen.

Or my mom had shown me a "Good guy" that was supposed to help us.. but ended up abusing us.

Probably even the time I thought my mom was going to be happy once we escaped.. but she couldn't hide the scars on her wrists.

So much more possibilities...

In the end, I didn't do any homework, and decided to ride my skateboard around the park.

* * *

><p>Before I moved from here forever ago, I have vague memories of this park with my birth father. Once a place of beauty, now the image of destruction. It's sad.<p>

Somehow, I remember exactly how to get there. The sun had begun to set, and the evening chill was like a blanket on the cold atmosphere. I rode around the park a

while, but noticed someone sitting at the drop right where the amazing view would've been. Actually, it's still there. Wow.

It was a guy, maybe my age or a few years older than I was. I couldn't see much, the streetlights wouldn't allow it. But I knew he was blonde.. holy fuck it's Jason.

Nope, someone else. He seemed to notice me there, because he turned his head and talked.

"Hey dude."

"Um, hey." I replied. He sniffled a bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask, hoping he'd be a normal New Yorker and tell me off.

Totally not the case.

"Uh, nothing. Just that I'm the worst person in the world."

"Oh, buddy-" I try to say, but he continues on in talking.

"I cheated on my girl, with her best friend."

"Oh shit.."

"But technically it's not cheating if we weren't together, which we weren't. But I made it worse by sleeping with the school slut. Yeah, not nice to say but its true." Holy fuck.

I didn't actually think this would carry on..

"But that isn't all. I cannot afford to lose her, especially at a time like this. Wait- why am I spilling my whole life story to you?" He asks. I laugh.

"I dunno man." He laughs along with me.

"You seem pretty cool. What's your name?" He asks.

"How am I supposed to know you're not some mugger or something?"

"Wow, straightforward. No, I am not a mugger."

"Well in that case, I'm Percy."

"Luke."

"Nice name."

"Thanks?"

"Look- Don't judge. I don't usually spill out my problems. But it's been killing me for not saying anything about it."

"Well, if its that bad; just tell her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I have to go.. but come back tomorrow or something. Around this time."

"Sure. You telling her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think it's time."

"Okay then. Well.. see ya." He waved his hand goodbye. Before I knew it, I was off with my skateboard.

* * *

><p>After getting home, I was in desperate need for a warm shower- anything to warm myself up. I ran upstairs into the bathroom, being as quiet as I could be, not<p>

knowing if my mom was awake or not.

When I got out of the shower, I knew I should've been asleep over an hour ago. So I let the warm blankets of heats bury me further into the bed, further into a deep,

comforting sleep.

* * *

><p>Well... now you know who was the person behind the "Probable fight" By Thalia, Annabeth, or Luke. What do you think will happen? Who knows...<p>

QUESTION TIME!

Q: What are you grateful/Thankful for?

A: All of you guys!

Until next time, have a wonderful life!


	13. Guilt

**Here it is, because I actually don't need to do any homework! Well, I've been stuck at home. So... I made this chapter. ****You finally ****get to see this stuff! I tried to make it as awesome as possible.. don't be mad if it didn't live up to your ****expectations. Adios!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"I slept with Thalia." He said. At this moment, Thalia walks in.

"What's going on?" She asks. I go off.

"What's going on? Oh Thalia, you know exactly what's going on." I say as calm as I can, although my voice shakes a bit. She looks at me, then over to Luke. Her face darkens.

"Annabeth, I-" She starts, but I'm already worked up.

"You slept with him! And you knew we were together!" I shouted.

"Annabeth! Stop making this about you! You and I, we both know you and Luke weren't together. Besides, it wasn't- I wasn't in my right mind. We were drunk." I roll my

eyes, which had just began to fill with tears.

"Right. Every time he cheats, he's _drunk._ Who else are you with, Luke?" I say, directing my attention to him.

"Nobody, Annabeth. Thalia, just- tell her." He looks to Thalia. She shakes her head. Her eyes have also gotten a bit wet. Dark makeup streaks down her face.

"Yeah Thalia. Tell me. Tell me what's the big deal." She looks as if she's having a battle within her mind, but she comes clean.

"Annabeth, it's- We both wanted to hurt you because, Because- Luke I can't!" She sobs.

"What? WHY would you want to hurt me?" Luke scoffed.

"I'm not talking about this here." At that moment, I had just seem to realize the staring students.

"What the hell? Go away!" Yelled Thalia. They reluctantly scattered about.

"I'm going home. I'll talk to you-"

"No, Luke. Don't talk to me, we're done." I say. He leaves, and with him; my happiness. What the fuck? Why do I keep doing this?

"Annabeth, I-" Thalia reaches for my hand, but I step back.

"No. Just- Leave me alone." I slam my locker door shut, and run out and back outside. I'm hyperventilating. I rush to the place where I feel most safe; the School Gardens.

At this time of the day, the cloudy skies look actually very.. wonderful.

Like a dark paradise. (**A/N: Lana Del Rey reference!)**

I found a bench to sit at, and immediately started crying. But not the loud, messy type. The silent type.

And so I stayed that way, for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

When I walked into the school parking lot, I had noticed that something wasn't right. Then I tried as good as I could to listen carefully; with the car horns honking in the busy

life of New York, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then, it seemed as if the world decided to just shut up; because I heard ALOT of yelling. I didn't know what to do.. so I

just stayed stuck in the parking lot for what seemed like ages. Finally, a familiar face busts out of the front doors.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" I ask him. He's so pissed; you could sense the tension from a mile away.

"You little fuck." He says. rushing towards me.

"What?" I ask, but I realized what was happening too late. His fist came hurtling towards my face. _Bam! _That's gonna leave a good sized bruise.. I spit out some bloody

saliva, because it had a metallic-blood taste. Not really my favorite flavor. I punch him back, but it hit his eye, which had already started swelling up. My jaw was throbbing,

but I wasn't gonna let on so easy. He was about to go in for another punch, but I blocked it.

"Woah, take it easy man, What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask. His breathing is coming out in ragged breaths; he must've been really worked up.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me! Because of YOUR advice!"

"Oh.." I murmur.

"Yeah 'oh'." He mimics me.

"Well dude, maybe you shouldn't have slept with her best friend."

"Shit, I know."

"What are you gonna do now?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe give a few days, let Annabeth calm down or something."

"Okay, well- What the hell?! Annabeth?" Anger boiled in my chest.. hoe dare he hurt her?

"Woah dude, why the hell does it matter?" He asks.

"I-uh, we're friends." I say.

"Right.. well I have to get going. Meet me at the park tonight."

"Okay." He walks back to his car, while I walk on towards the school. Once I open the doors, I notice someone in the corner crying. She's huddled into a tight ball, and is the

most dark person I've ever seen.

Black hair. Pale skin. Black makeup. Black clothes. Bruh. (**A/N: Vine Reference. Go do your thing viners.)**

"Hey." I whisper, bending down to her height. I give a little nudge.

"What?" She asks a little too harshly.

"Jeez, don't be so crabby." She laughs. Under the thick mop of black hair, she looks at me.

Electric Blue eyes.

Then, they narrow, as if trying to identify who I am.

"Percy?" She asks.

"Uh.. yeah that's my name." I say.

"Dude! It's me Thalia!"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"UGH. Do I have to knock some sense into you?" Holy shit!

"You're my cousin!"

"No derp."

"Sorry, I hardly recognized you. You never wore so much make-up." She rolled her eyes, which had been filled with tears moments before.

"So.. why is my cousin crying?" I ask.

"Because.. because of some complicated shit, Percy." She answers.

"Oh Thals, nothing is too complicated for me." I say, although I know this isn't true. She gives me a _shut up_ look.

"Are you sure? Because I slept with my best friend's boyfriend." She says.

"Holy fuck Thalia! You slept with Luke!" I yell. She looks alarmed.

"How the hell do you know?!" She's mad.

"Dude, I know the guy. By the way; way to go Thals, for getting laid." She punches me.

"Oh god, Percy. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, you'd know if you didn't sleep with him.."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, cousin. Look at the mess we've gotten ourselves into." I say, knowing she knows about my situation.

We sit in that hallway, up until the bell rings, and try to embrace it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! I love this, SO much. Jk... I don't like this at all. I'm sorry? I don't know what I was doing.. but I owe you an <strong>

**update by now. Question Time!**

**Q: Who's your fave youtuber?  
><strong>**  
>A: TOO much to name. <strong>

**Bye!**


	14. An Old Friend

**What have I learned today? I should never under-estimate the power of boredom. Here is a new chapter, hopefully it's not so morbid for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe And Sound- Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars<strong>

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"._

_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Curled up to this lullaby_

_Even when music's, gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Listening to this song on repeat, I realized how sad I was. If I was resorting to a Taylor Swift song; I must really be hurting. This song was playing at the diner at one of the

dates Luke and I had, and it was an instant favorite. After the song was on for the fifth time today, I decided I should change it to something a bit more.. comforting.

I put on a NeverShoutNever's playlist; to be greeted by one of the best songs.

_Dear, I wrote you a song _

_Despite the fact you did me wrong_

_And Dear, I don't knoiw what the hell is going on with you_

_but something ain't right_

_You tell me that yo ulove me_

_Then you go and leave me_

_Why you do this to me?_

_Baby, I'm lovesick_

_..._

After the song was over another one came on: Malibu.

_I hit rock bottom before I met you_

_My heavy heart it hit the floor _

_It's taken you a while_

_to understand that I ain't foolin' round _

_When I say you look your best without your makeup on_

_..._

I stopped listening as soon as this one came on.

_Girl I've been thinking alot _

_about who we could've been_

_If I was back home just chilling with you and all my friends_

_But dear I'm gone_

_And that's the lousy truth_

_For the past three years I swear I've been a better man_

_Than who I've become_

_I know, I know, I know I let you down_

_But I've been gone for too damn long. _

_So if you go away then know that I cant guarantee _

_That I won't break your heart _

_..._

This was the song that had come on during our first fight last year; the year of fuck-ups as I like to call it.

I look at the clock; it's already ten. I switch my breakup songs to me sleep songs; Coldplay, Lana Del Rey, Florence And The Machine. I sleep peaceful; as peaceful as one

can after a break up. I wake the next day, but I fake being sick. There's no way I can face Thalia right now, or maybe even ever. I get dressed after my dad leaves, and

prepare for a trip to the library.

I get my worn out book bag I've been using since I was eleven, my keys, and my big warm sweater. The weather has been getting colder; unusually cold for New York.

I throw my hair in a messy bun and walk to my car. I'm freezing; so freezing its scary. My nose is as red as a tomato, and my eyes are still red and puffy from the night

before. I start the engine, and give the car a few minutes to warm up. While I wait, I notice my phone ring; it's Thalia. Hm... how strange. I've been expecting Luke to Call,

but it was Thalia first. I let it finish ringing then I turn off my phone. Today is about being stress free.

The library is fairly close; just a ten minute walk. But the New York traffic makes it harder. I get there in 29 minutes time.

Once I walk in, I'm greeted by my favorite person; the librarian.

"Hello, Mr. Brunner." I say.

"Oh dear Annabeth, please, we've been through this many times, it's Chiron to you."

"Okay Chiron. So.. how've things been?" I ask.

"Well. I haven't seen you since the your Sophomore graduation! It seems more important to ask how you've been, or where you've been." He says. He's like a second father

to me. Always turning things on me... when we first met, I had run away to wherever my feet took me when I found out my mom had left my father. My real mom.

_There was a man; most likely drunk. He was following me, and I was maybe seven or eight. At first it was just creepy, nothing to worry about. Then he kept following_

_me, three blocks away from where I first spotted him. I picked up my speed, but so did he. I was soon running. So was he. The first building I saw I ran into. It just so_

_happened to be the library. I ducked behind the bookshelf. I peeked my head of golden curls up and looked through the window. He was gone. I let go of the breath I_

_hadn't realized I was holding. All of a sudden, there was a hand on my shoulder. I jumped._

_"Are you alright?" Asked a man._

_"Yes, I'm fine." I say, though I wasn't. _

_"Really? Because you just came running in here like nothing.." He said. I sigh._

_"A man followed me." I said._

_"Oh. Don't mind Mr.D, he's actually a nice man. A bit of a drunk, but otherwise not harmful. I'm sorry if he scared you. But.. he lost his daughter. Maybe you looked like her?_

_I don't know. But please, come sit down and warm up by the fire. It's reading night, and the theme tonight is Christmas Stories. There's hot chocolate."_

And that is the wonderful story of our meeting. Ever since, he's looked out for me, when my father couldn't.

"Annabeth?" He says, snapping me out of my own mind.

"Oh, sorry. I've just.. life hasn't been so fair for the past few years. I'm sorry, so here I am." I say. He smiles.

"Well. We have a new shipment of books, but they're still in the packages. If you'd be so kind, can you help the intern in the back?" He asked.

"Sure." I go behind the desk, and give him a hug. Then I continue on back. I walk in, and notice the guy I'm working with. Black hair.

"Hey. So.. where am I supposed to go?" I ask him. He looks back. My heart drops.

Green eyes.

"Percy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Random Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of those songs named above. But they sure are awesome, so be sure to check them out! I think this is one of <strong>

**the longest chapters I've written.. but IDK. This is one of the fastest updates in a while, right? Cheers to that! Questions!**

**Q: Where are you wonderful people?**

**A: Beats me.**

**Bye!**


	15. Kiss

**Hello, readers of Fanfiction! So, Christmas Break is approaching.. really soon actually. Just a few weeks. I will mst likely NOT be updating during that **

**time so.. here is a chapter. I'll try updating every two to three days until the time comes.. so here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"Percy?" He's standing there, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I- I came to visit an old friend." I stutter.

"Oh." He replies simply.

"In the corner." He says a few moments after.

"What?"

"I'm referring to the first question you asked.. where do you go. Go to the corner and take out the books from the box."

"Oh." I say, while the heat rises to my cheeks. I'm blushing.. yet again. UGH. While walking to the corner, I work up the nerve to ask him a question.

"Why are you here? I mean.. don't you need to be at school?" I ask.

"I should be asking you the same question. But.. I just didn't feel like going to school. I needed to get out of that place."

"Mm." The silence sucks. It's almost awkward. After unpacking all the books and getting the put away, its getting to the time where I should be going.

"Bye Chiron." I say, as I leave throught the front door.

"See you soon, I hope." He says. I smile. As I leave, I notice Percy sitting on a bench. I almost leave, but..

"Hey." It gets his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get out of here. Maybe go to a coffee shop or something." I say.

"Sure." We walk over to my car, but I notice he has something in his hands.

"You skate?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah." He says. I open my trunk, and show my own. He smiles.

"Race you to the coffee shop."

"it's on!" And so we race, and I think I speak for both of us when I say there were MANY near death moments. Wether it was huge rocks getting in the way, old people, or

even just the crowded streets, I realize skate boarding is a hobby that should only be pursued in a place less crowded; California's beaches maybe. I'm not really sure who

won, it could've been me or him. But the winner didn't really matter. We had fun. We enter the shop, grinning like maniacs, laughing our Asses off.

"That was TOO fun." He says.

"I agree." We find a booth, closest to the big window, and sit down, ready to order whatever. Setting the skateboard on the ground next to him, Percy starts up a

conversation.

"So. Why am I here?" He asks. I shrug.

"I don't know, I just.. I'm not sure." I say uncertain, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well, it was nice anyways." He says, nudging my shoulder. I look at him. Not too long ago, I hated him. Now..

"Ready to order?" Says the waitress, smacking her gum in her mouth like there's no tomorrow. I smelled that nasty strawberry flavor. UGH. She seemed to only be asking

Percy.

"Uh.. well _we," _he emphasizes we, to which I silently smirk at, "haven't decided." She looks at him, then at me. She silently shrugs and walks off.

"Okay. That gum-smacking-thing she did was SO annoying. I just wanted to reach in there and snatch it out. Maybe burn it." I say. He laughs.

"You can say that again. But what do you want to order?" He says.

"Shit.. I don't really know. How about just um.. a Latte and cinnamon bun?" I say, uncertain of what I wanted.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"Okay, no straight forward answer. Great. Lets call her over here." He waves her over. She walks in that particularly thottie way.

"Ready?" She asks, still looking at Percy.

"Me and my _girlfriend," _He says, earning an eyebrow raise from me, "Decided to order A Latte with an EXTRA large cinnamon bun, a blueberry muffin, and if you have some,

blue Coke. Thanks." She walks off, obviously mad at the fact that I'm his so called girlfriend. After she's gone, I reach over the table and punch his arm.

"Ow!" He makes a pouty face. I have to resist the urge to kiss him- WHAT?!

"I'm your girlfriend?" I say, hoping to get my mind off of the whole situation. He blushes.

"Well- not really- I mean.. oh come on. you saw her eying me! She looked like a lion ready to attack a zebra or something. I didn't want to be her meal." He says, which

earns a laugh from me.

"Okay. But seriously- blue food and drinks? What's with that?" I ask him.

"Its a.. it was a stupid little thing that my mom did to try and prove someone wrong. It worked, but I guess I just stuck with it. Besides, it reminds me of her." By this time,

the food had arrived. I breathed in the scent of the cinnamon bun fresh out of the oven, the icing still melting off of it. Mm...

I sink my teeth into it, so glad its still warm. the weather is so cold now. He seems impressed I'm not those type of girls who acts like they don't eat. He follows my example.

I bring out the current book I've been reading; The Giver. I've made it my own mission to raad the book series before whatching the movie; I guess I'm just that type of

person. He brings out his phone. I first think he's texting someone, but then I hear that _Click!_and I realize he took a picture. It would be okay, but it was of me, and my

mouth was stuffed with that cinnamon bun.

"Percy!" I yell. He's just laughing.

"Okay. I guess it's only fair to take a picture of you.." I say while bringing out my phone. It was still turned off, so I held the button until it turned on.

"Nine missed calls.. fourteen text messages.. okay." I say reading aloud the notifications.

"Ouch. Whoever's sending those should be aware that this girl isn't in much of a mood." He says with sarcasm. Instinctively, I see who called. Luke.. Thalia.. Luke.. Luke...

Thalia... Helen? My dad's wife? I decided to call after I was done with this meal. I put the phone down and taook a sip of the Latte, glad it cooled down. The whole time he's

covering his face. Ha, I made him uncomfortable. When we've finished, the waitress saunters back over to us.

"That'll be fourteen fifty." She says in that monotone voice. Ew.

"Okay." We say at the same time, both getting out our wallets.

"No, I'll pay." I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"I should be the one paying."

"No, I offered to take you here, so I'll pay." This went off for a good ten minutes, until we came to the conclusion to just split it. Even then he was still insisting to pay.

The waitress gladly left. I laughed and so did he. We walked out, and saw a cockroach the size of a seven year old's shoe. He makes a face, completely unguarded. I bring

out my phone, and snap a few pictures. He notices and tries to take away my phone.

"No!" I repeat saying, all the while laughing. He holds me in place, and takes it.

"You, are not getting this back until you learn to not take pictures of me off guard!" He says with sarcasm.

"Aw.." I say, but then I see it; that look you get when he's about to kiss you, but I felt something weird.. then I realized what it was. I wanted to kiss him too. We slowly

inched closer.. our lips practically touching when my phone ringed. I pull away, breathless, and answer. He looks down, blushing.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth? Something's happened. It's.. your father." Helen said crying. My words seemed stuck in my throat.

"What- what happened?" I ask, tears filling my eyes.

"He's been shot. The house was getting robbed. He tried stepping in- the guy had Bobby and Matthew. And- he.. he shot him. I got there just in time, but honey there's a lot

of blood. I can't stop it. The police- I've just called them, but it might take a while to get here. He's lost consciousness and-" She can't finish her sentence.

"What? Where's he shot?" I ask, my voice rising as I panic.

"I don't know! His shirt is soaked in blood. But I think somewhere near his heart. "She finishes.

"Oh! They're here."

"I drop the phone. If he's been shot there... I hear not much people survive a wound there.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" Percy asks.

"Uh, yeah. Just- run. There's no time for skateboards." I say. And so we run, back to my car. I fumble with the leys, rushing everything. Once I open the door, I notice he steps in.

"Wha-" I start, completely overcome with tears and sobbing.

"Here" He hands me my phone. I forgot about it being dropped..

"Thanks."

"Annabeth, I think its better if I drive." I nod, not wanting to cause a wreck. We switch seats. Soon he's going 80 mile an hour. As long as we get there.. The phone rings.

"It's Helen." I announce.

"Annabeth?" She crying uncontrollably. My heart drops.

"Helen.."

"He's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Cliff Hanger! Hopefull you don't hate me.. bye! Wait a minute! Questions! But first, let me take a selfi- *Gets hit with yet another shovel.<strong>

**Q: Anyone heard of Connor Franta?**

**A" Yeah.. but now we can never be together!**


	16. Revelations Part 1

**Hello! So, as a gift to Leah Jo, a fellow fanfictioner, I've decided to make an EXTRA long chapter, updated quicker than usual. So let's skip all this nonsense **

**and let's here it for the chapter! *Crickets* Okay..**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Our lips, almost touching, disrupted by the phone ringing. _Saved by the bell.._ says a little part of me. What could be so wrong with this? I ask, though I immediately know the

reason why. We're just not good for each other. I know that.

"Helen.." Annabeth cries, her eyes filled with tears. I can't hear much; just the slight mumbling of words. But it seems Annabeth loses it. She drops her phone. I pick it up,

but she's already started running. I grab my skateboard and try to keep up with her. Boy, can she run fast. By the time I catch up with her, she's already fumbling with her

keys and the car door. Once the door opens, I step into the passenger seat.

"Wha-" She tries to say, but her words are overcome with tears and sobbing. I hand her the phone she unwillingly forgot.

"Thanks." She cries. Her eyes are tear stained, and its such a sad sight to see; I have to do something.

"I think it's better that I drive." I offer. She nods, and switches seats with me.

"To my house.." She mumbles. I step on the pedal, and soon we're going 50.. 65.. 70.. 75.. I lost track of the speed we were going. The phone rings.

"It's Helen." Annabeth announces. There's a conversation going on, but I can hardly understand it over the _humming_ of the car gong.. WOAH! 80 miles an hour. Better slow it

down.. all of a sudden, I hear her freak out- not the kind of crying you hear when a pet hamster dies, no. More like a.. a relative dying. Wait..

"Annabeth?" I test. She's sobbing so uncontrollably that I have to resist the urge to cry too.

"He's dead. He's- my dad.. he-" But she can't finish. I wince at her loss.. I hardly know the girl, but if she makes me feel this bad I must really like her..

"Annabeth- should I keep driving to your house?" Yes, its the dumbest question to ever ask a person who's dad just died but.. yeah, I don't know why I asked that. She nods.

She gives me better direction's to her house, and I'm already there. I pull into the driveway- there's no cars parked in it. Before the car comes to a complete stop, Annabeth's

already out the car door.

"Annabeth-" I try saying, but she's already made her way to the door.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath, while pulling the key out of the ignition. I open the car door. I walk to the front door, and notice Annabeth has something in her hands.

A note. By now she's just sniffling. I take the note from her hands.

"_We left to the hospital, you weren't here. You're dad.. well I don't know about your dad. Meet up with us once you get back. You might be questioned by the police. -H." _I

read aloud.

"So.. do you want to drive to the hospital? Check if they are okay? I'll be fine taking you-"

"No, just stop. I'll be okay on my own. I'll drop you off at the library so you can take your car, but I just.. I want to be alone. Please." She interrupts.

"O-okay." I mutter. I didn't expect that. So she steps back into the car, with me trailing her. The whole car ride we sit in silence; the awkward type. Once we get to the

library, I've only stepped out of the car for about a few seconds before she's already gone.

"Okay." I say. I unlock my car door, and step inside. I try starting the engine, its cold. _Better warm it up.. _I think. So as I'm warming it up, I decide to check my phone. One

unread text message. The number is blocked. I tap it, and read the message that will change my life forever. Possibly end it.

**I'M BACK. **It read in big, capitalized letters.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Once I've dropped off Percy, I decide to rush back to the house, find out who could've done this. Once there, it's barely a second before I'm already out of the car and into

the house. I'm not prepared to see what I'm about to.

_Blood._ Is the first thing that pops into my head. Everything is bloody, or smells of death.

"How.." I try whispering, trying to take in the scene. Blood stains the carpets; at that I remember an early memory.

_"But I want WOODEN floors!" I whine as we shop for a new floor. _

_"Annabeth, those type floors are much too difficult to take care of.. water would make it rot if spilled. A carpet is a much easier path to go." Says Athena. _

_"But MOM!" I said, determined to get my way." She just smiles and nods her head. _

_"Let's hurry, your father will get worried." She says. I groan. She calls over an assistant._

_"We'd like to buy carpet." She says confidently. _

_"Uuggghhhh..." I groan some more. Athena just smiles and kneels down so she's eye level with me. _

_"How about.. we give your room some wood, and every other bedroom some carpet." I think about it. _

_"Hm.. maybe we can also give the kitchen some wood." Athena just shakes her head._

_"The kitchen and bathrooms have tile, sweetie." think some more._

_"I know what! My room and the dining room can have some wood! Then you can give what ever you want carpet."_

_"Deal?" She asks._

_"Deal!" I_ exclaim.

I remember coming back home to a worried father who was a soon to be an angry father. He had specifically wanted all carpet. My mother and I laughed at his red face and

shaking body. Only; I had no clue what it would mean to my mom.. tense arguments and beatings.

_Not such a good idea for white carpet now, huh? _Says a little part of me. I look at the floor; it looks like a scene out of American Horror Story. Blood everywhere.. just blood.

I walk to Bobby and Matthew's game room, where my father was shot. The window was opened, as if ready for a quick escape. Hm... a drop from up here would wound

someone. I look out to see a rope hastily taken down. I gasp.

"It was planned?" I whisper to myself. Then I analyze everything over again. The front window.. unlocked. The upstairs window.. unlocked. Helen must've known that I

wasn't home.. Bobby and Matthew got home an hour earlier than Helen. Who could it have been? I run to the backyard. The rope is laying there. At the end of the rope, I see

a note attached to it. I pick it off.

**I'M BACK. **It read. I lose my breath, because by now I'm hyperventilating. He's back. The murderer of my mother and now father is back. I thought he changed but..

Percy Jackson can't be trusted.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I drive back home to check on everything.. like if my mom is okay. I rush through the neighborhood, and to our condo. Taking the key out of the ignition I don't wait to run

up the stairs. The door is broken in. I tear up.

"Mom!" I scream. No answer. I walk in. Looks like she put up a fight.. against him. Papers are strewn across the floor, the floorboards are vandalized by the nails being

dragged across them.

"I'm too late.." I cry.

"Percy?" Questions a familiar voice. I look to the door.

"Mom!" I jump up to hug her.

"Uh.. maybe you're hugging a bit too tightly.." She says. I laugh a little.

"What happened?" I ask, suddenly very concerned.

"Oh, just a stray dog. A HUGE stray dog. Paul had to uh.. he had to take him to the pound. He nearly broke the door down! And he made such a mess with all of Paul's

assignments needing to be graded!" She exclaims. I sigh in relief.

"So he isn't- he didn't come back?" I question, knowing she know who I'm talking about.

"Aw.. no sweetie! Besides, I can take him. If he ever even tries to come back-" She fakes a glare and balls her fists making a punching motion.

"Okay." I say.

"Why coming home so late?" She asks.

"Uh.. out with a friend." I say, which was partially true. I don't know what we are. She smirks, but doesn't say anything.

"Well, okay." She says.

"I'll be back later, I have to do something." I say, now sure of what I have to do. Walking out the door, I unlock the car. I step on the gas pedal once inside, and head for the

hospital. There is no way I'm leaving her there.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. I'll finish part two tomorrow!<strong>


	17. Revelations Part 2

**So here is part 2! I'm sorry it wasn't uploaded when said, but here it is now. Enjoy. But I have news; news only maybe a few would actually want to hear. If **

**you** _love_** Youtubers and that sort of thing, that news is for you. Or if you want to try something else? Oh, I'm rambling. PM me if you want to hear my oh-so-**

**awesome thoughts. :)  
><strong>

***Edit* WARNING: Hinting of domestic violence ahead. **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV <strong>

After investigating the house, I feel it's best to return to the hospital and see how everyone's doing. Helen and the kids may have some sort of minor damage done, and my

father.. no. I can't think of him now. I cannot reverse what _He _did, nor can I reminisce about our times together in the past. But.. he left us at such a bad time. More

specifically, me. He left _me _at a bad time. Ever since Helen had made an appearance into our lives, it's been shit between us. When my birth mother Athena died, he didn't

seem to care. why my you ask? He was cheating way before the trouble began.

_"Hey! You can't walk out on me when I talk to you__!" Screams my father to Athena. I hear the door slam shut. _

_"Honey, you're drunk. Please get back in bed while I go to the store to buy our daughter some cough syrup. She's been very sick lately, in case you __Haven't noticed." She _

_tells __him. It was true. I guess I was feeling a little under the weather. I hear shuffling, and the bed creaking not too long after. There were footsteps coming towards the _

_door, so I run back into my bed to make it seem like I wasn't totally eavesdropping. Before long, my door opens. In walks Athena._

_"Sweetie.." She whispers softly. My bed creaks as she sits down. My eyes flutter open, as if I was sleeping. _

_"I know you weren't sleeping." She states. I still don't let it seem like she blew my cover. _

_"Hm.." She starts, before beginning a tickle fest. I give in instantly and laugh until it hurts.. my ribs, my mouth, even my throat. Basically my whole entire body. _

_"Okay, okay!" I admit in defeat. She stops. _

_"Annie baby, I'm going to the store. I'm sure you've heard... but would you like anything?" She asks. I think for a moment._

_"All I want is a-" Then the door busts open. My dad's there, with a beer bottle in hand. _

_"ATHENA! Get your ass over here, now!" He screams, shocking both of us. Athena quietly tucks me into bed, giving me a kiss as she stands up. She wipes away some tears._

_He grabs her by her waist and slams the door. For what seems like forever, I hear crying, loud banging, and screams. All he while my dad's yelling insults I wouldn't have _

_known the definition to back then. It was so terrible; the whole night I stayed in bed, too shocked to move. I stayed that way until I fell into a wondrous sleep, though they _

_were haunted with nightmares._

I decide lingering in the past wouldn't do me good. I just have to move on, forget all this shit that's happened. _Ha! Easier said than done. _Teases the part of me that what I'm

asking myself to do is impossible, that I know I'll never be completely unharmed from what actually did happen or what was to come. Would I stay with Helen? If not, where

would I go? Group homes? Would I get adopted? Surely not, no. I always have Thali- no, that's not possible either. After what she's done with him? It's an unforgivable act.

"But who am I to judge.." I say quietly to myself, starting to tear up at the thought of what Ive done in the past.

"Annabeth" Greets Helen with a rib crushing hug. She pulls back, and takes a look at me. She's holding back tears, that much I can tell.

"Hey." I say.

"The boys...?" I ask, unsure of what would happen.

"Oh. They're doing just fine Annabeth, but they just- they can't believe that he's.. dead." She says with a pained expression.

"Can I go see them?" I ask, hoping they know a little more of who it was; to confirm my theory that he did this.

"Um.. just give me a moment okay?" She says. I nod. She goes into the room where Bobby and Matthew are situated. I wait a few minutes, and she comes out with an

unreadable expression. She nods as permission for me to walk in there. I look to the boys' faces, but they look scared.

"Hey." I said. They look startled, as if they're deer caught in headlights. The expression softens, and I see the faces I've grown to love.

"Hi." Says Matthew. Bobby stays quiet.

"So, uh.. so what are you feeling right now?" I ask the boys. Still, Bobby's mouth is shut tight.

"Sad. A bit mad, I guess." He says. Hm. I'd have expected a little more description from him.

"Why mad?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted to save him. But she-I mean, he.."

"Hey, wait a minute. You said she. Is there something you boys aren't telling me?" I say, suddenly very concerned with what he's saying.

"No, I said he. I was just confused, that's all." He says, as a cover up.

"Matthew. That would fool anyone, but lucky for you I'm not everyone. Spill." There's a harsh tone in my voice, effecting him in just the way I knew it would.

"Okay. Annabeth- you can't blame her. There's something bigger going on and-" He rushes, but Bobby cut in.

"It was a woman named Sally. She hurt dad."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I drove towards the hospital, when I get an unexpected call.

"Kelp head?" Says Thalia. I smile at the nickname she gave me, years before the bullshit of High School.

_"Thalia?!" Screams the younger eight year old version of me. No answer. I repeat her name once again, hoping that this was just a cruel trick. With my luck though, it's_

_getting more and more obvious it's not._

_"It's not funny anymore. Let's just get out of here before our dad's find out we left the hotel room when they went to the bar!" Somewhere in the abandoned house, I heard_

_a laugh. I shake my head at my cousin's mean trick._

_"I told you, you'll have to find me before I decide to leave Which could be hours and hours from now..." She says from somewhere up above. _

_"Thalia!" I scream. More laughing._

_"Once I find you, I'll KILL you." I start running up the stairs, but then there's a loud bang._

_"Percy!" She screams. There's more screaming, then an awful silence. _

_"Oh god oh god oh god" I whisper to myself. __I go slower, hopeful to save my own life. _

_"Thalia?" I squeak. Nothing. I tear up._

_"Thals, if this is just some sick joke, it's not funny." I turn the curve at the top of the steps, only to see Thalia's body._

_"Oh god.." I say sniffling. I reach my hand out to touch her face, hesitantly. My fingertips slightly brush her cheek._

_"BOOOO!" She screams._

_"AAAAHHH!" I scream off the top of my lungs, and start running down the steps. I bust through the old door, and keep running. It's dark out, and I can't seem to find the_

_road. I hear the sound of waves crashing. I must be close the beach. I trip on a rock, and my body finds its way into a kelp patch. __"Perc? Oh.. hahaa!"Thalia laughs. She has _

_a flashlight. _

_"Not funny." I mutter while pulling myself up. _

_"Uh.." She points to my head. There's kelp there convinced that it's my own hair. Without hesitation I slap it away, resulting in a very angry Thalia. It hit her face._

_"Oh no.." I say before running for my dear life._

"Hello?" She repeats again. I was stuck in a flashback...

"Oh, hey. Sorry." I say.

"UGH."

"What do you want? I'm in a bit of a rush.."

"Where have you been? We were supposed to go to your house and binge watch American Horror Story."

"Shit.." I whisper.

"Oh yeah, shit. What the hell?"

"I uh- I met up with a friend. And.. and her dad died." There's a gasp.

"Well.. where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"I'm coming."

"Wait, what? No!" The line on the other end dies.

"Dammit!" I tell myself. I run through the doors, and see a familiar head of hair.

"Annabeth.." She sees me. I jog over to her. I go in for a hug, but instead I get sucker punched.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy! FINALLY FINISHED. Before you all kill me, keep in mind- I'm on break! And the most heartbreaking thing happened... O2L BROKE UP! My fandom is <strong>

**gone :( At least I still have Tyler Oakley and Pewdiepie... Happy very late New Years! Since I tortured you, I'm deciding to not do questions. **

**It's not like you answer them anyways.. Adios! Whew.. 3,960 words! **


End file.
